


Winds of Autumn

by schweinsty



Series: Very Short Fics for Comment-Fic [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Set during Avengers: Endgame, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: Autumn reminds Tony of Peter.Very, very short fic written for a prompt.





	Winds of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

> Hi! If you're here because I owe you a Rogue One fic, first, I'm really sorry about that and I'm definitely going to be working on those; second, long story short, I had some really hard life/health issues come up, and this is the first month I've actually finished/written anything of substance since I last posted fic on here in early 2017 due to that. I'm still dealing with a lot of things, so I'm not sure when they'll be up, but I hope to get to them soon.

Autumn makes him think of Peter. They built an engine one time, over several days in October, drove out to the compound and set up the project outside under some trees where the wind nipped at them comfortably at noon and with just a bit of an edge after four. Peter got cold, a couple afternoons, and grabbed one of Tony's hoodies and wore it, rolled up the over-long sleeves and let the hood bundle up at the back of his neck and didn't complain when Tony stuck a hot pack in its front pocket to squash against his fingers.

You poor man, Howard, Tony thought for the first time in his life, you missed out on the best of everything.

It's autumn again when Steve comes to the cabin with Bruce and Natasha and Scott, wind just the far side of uncomfortably nippy when the sun starts to set, Morgan soft and tiny and snug in the thick wool sweater she doesn't like because it tugs at her arms when she stretches too much. 

"Stay for lunch," he says, and holds his daughter like a shield, and knows they won't.

And after they leave, he eats lunch with his family, washes the dishes, sets up at his table, and settles in to work.


End file.
